


Feral Bastard

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Cute, Documentaries, Fluff, M/M, Nikki Loves Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Nikki won't listen to anyone, well, almost anyone.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Feral Bastard

“Nikki Sixx,” The former employee of one of the clubs smiled and laughed to the camera that was doing a documentary. “God, he was just totally wild. You know there was a reason that him and Tommy got the name Terror Twins.”

“So was it always chaos all the time?” The interviewer asked.

“Yes. You couldn’t tell him anything. If you needed him to move from the table to clean it up, you had to tell him that he was under no circumstance supposed to go up to the bar” She laughed. “Or…”

“Or what?”

“God, he’s gonna kill me for telling you this,” She smirked. “You could just sick Tommy on him.”

****

1983

Nikki had his dirty boots up on the table, drinking Jack straight out of the bottle. The table was littered with dirty dishes and empty bottles, but no one could clean the table. Nikki had crowned himself king of this booth, and he wasn’t moving for anything. The waitress was trying to clean, and he wasn’t making it easy on her.

“Is he giving you problems?” Vince asked as she came back over to the bar to get something for her other table. He was flirting with the bartender who was pretty much just wearing just a bikini top and leather pants.

“Who?” She looked at Vince and realized who he was and who he was talking about. “Yeah, kinda.”

“Have you tried telling him that he’s not allowed to go to the bar?” Vince questioned. She nodded. “Hmmm. Okay. Give me five minutes. I’ll have him up and out of your hair.” He gave her a wink before disappearing from sight. She stood there, completely confused.

Vince headed down the hallway that led towards the bathroom as Tommy came out. The drummer’s eyes lit up at seeing the frontman.

“Hey T-Bone, man I need your help,” Vince grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the dining area.

“You piss off a boyfriend and having a Gimme Three Steps moment?” Tommy asked with a laugh. Vince shook his head.

“That gremlin you call a boyfriend is giving the waitress a hard time. I need you to take care of it,” Vince explained.

“Nikki’s not my boyfriend,” Tommy pouted. Vince rolled his eyes.

“You two have literally been dating since ‘81. Now go deal with him,” Vince shoved Tommy towards the table. Tommy sighed and made his way over. Nikki’s eyes brightened when he saw the tall drummer and a smile spread on his face.

“Tommy!” He raised the bottle. “Come have a drink with me babe.”

“Actually Nikki, can you please do something for me?” Tommy asked. Vince and the waitress were watching from over at the bar. She didn’t actually believe this would work.

“Oh, yeah. Of course,” Nikki was usually a feral bastard, but around Tommy, he morphed into something else. He was soft for no one, except Tommy Lee.

“Can you get up so she can take the dishes?” Tommy asked. “They’re running low.”

“Oh, yeah, of course!” Nikki got up and followed Tommy towards the bar. The waitress's eyes were wide.

“How the fuck…”

“Nikki is soft for Tommy,” Vince winked. “How the fuck do you think our manager gets him to shower or do laundry?”

“That’s impressive,” She nodded.

“I’d be quick,” Vince nodded towards the table. She ran over to the table and started pulling the dirty dishes. Vince looked over at Tommy and Nikki. Nikki had settled on a barstool and had pulled Tommy onto his lap. He lifted his bottle of Jack to Tommy’s lips and was letting him drink. Vince rolled his eyes. “Fucking idiots.” He turned his attention back to the sexy bartender.

Nikki had a hand on Tommy’s thigh and his forehead resting against his arm. Tommy was scanning the room and noticed the party was starting to die down.

“Hey babe,” Tommy carded his fingers through Nikki’s unruly hair. “Everyone’s heading out. I think we should too.”

“Oh, yeah. Good idea.” Nikki kissed his cheek and patted Tommy to get up. They headed out, leaving a bewildered waitress behind and Vince just laughing.

****

Present

“That’s gonna get edited out, right?” She asked with a laugh.

“I mean, it might,” The interviewer shrugged. “But you’re telling me that Tommy Lee is the only one that could control Nikki Sixx back in the day?”

“What do you mean back in the day?” She asked. “I saw them at the Whiskey for the Adler’s Appetite concert last week and things haven’t changed. Nikki might be older and mellowed out, but he always has a soft spot for his drummer.”

The End


End file.
